Coming Home
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn Jacks ran away six years ago after the death of Oscar. She comes back home. Josslyn Jacks/Original Female Character, past Josslyn/Oscar, Willow/Michael/Chase, Kristina/Valerie.


**Coming Home**

**Summary: Josslyn Jacks ran away six years ago after the death of Oscar. She comes back home.**

**Pairings: Josslyn/Kaitlin Montgomery, Chase/Willow/Michael, Kristina/Valerie, past Josslyn/Oscar**

Josslyn's hands shook as her father's jet landed. She couldn't believe that she was going back to Port Charles. She hadn't been back since she'd left six years ago, a couple of months after Oscar's death. She didn't know how she was going to handle being back, but she was here for a few reasons. The first, being at the suggestion of her therapist. The one she'd been going to since she moved to Australia who'd suggested that she go back to Port Charles to get closure. The other was the white gold ring with the citrine stone on her left hand. It seemed like something to tell her family in person.

She took in a deep breath, lashes fluttering as she closed her eyes for a moment. Then, she stood up and headed out of the jet.

* * *

Carly was in the Metrocourt when she caught sight of her daughter and she immediately squealed and sat down her clipboard before rushing over. She wrapped her daughter in a hug, reveling in having the younger woman in her arms. She'd missed her little girl so much. "Josslyn! You look amazing!" She pulled back to look the girl over, not for the first time musing in how Australia had truly worked wonders for her kid.

Josslyn smiled at her mother. "Thanks. How's Michael?" She wondered curiously as she leaned into the counter.

Carly beamed. "He's doing good." She replied. "He's excited to see you."

The younger woman grinned at that. "I'm excited to see him, too." She took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the bar. "Driving through Port Charles, everything looks the same." She didn't tell her mother how passing by the bridge she and Oscar shared their first kiss on had made her chest tighten or how passing by the hospital where Oscar had spent so much time made her want to die. Being in the Metrocourt wasn't any better for reasons she didn't want to think about at the moment.

Her mother shook her head. "It hasn't. Where's Kaitlin?"

Josslyn sighed as she took a sip of the drink her mother had placed in front of her. "She's going to arrive tomorrow. She had to work yesterday." Josslyn smiled as she thought of the woman she was engaged to. They'd been dating since they were both eighteen years old having known each other since Josslyn was nine, spending summers together when Josslyn went to visit her father. She had no doubt that Kaitlin had helped save her life after Oscar's death.

Carly leaned in to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her daughter's ear. "Why don't we go home so you can get some rest? We can all catch up during lunch tomorrow.

Josslyn chewed on her bottom lip. "Actually...I already got myself a hotel room here. I've just got to pick up my key."

Her mother looked startled at that information, hand pausing from it's position on Josslyn's arm. "Oh." A frown marred her features, not exactly happy with this change of plans. "That's fine. Just call me in the morning, okay? I'm not working tomorrow. Maybe we can do something together."

The younger woman smiled and nodded lightly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Josslyn had opened the door to her suite and stepped inside. She sighed as she sat down her bag and took a seat on her bed, gazing around the room, already regretting coming back here to Port Charles for all of the memories dredged up. She felt tears sting her eyes and fell back onto the bed, turning her side and burying her head into the pillow to muffle her sobs.

A hand touching her cheek awakened her the next morning and she opened her eyes blearily to Kaitlin smiling down at her. Her lips quirked and she reached out to rest a hand on Kaitlin's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. "Hey." She murmured against the other's lips. "When did you get here?"

Kaitlin leaned over her, dark curls covering their faces like a curtain. "A few minutes. I figured I'd surprise you." She laid down beside Josslyn, reaching out to link their hands. "How are you doing?" She knew how hard it was for her fiancee to be back here after everything that had happened six years ago.

Josslyn sighed and turned in the bed so she wasn't facing Kaitlin anymore. "It's hard." She answered, swallowing thickly. "I have these memories of every area I pass. I think of how unfair it is that Oscar is dead and how he'll never come back. Even the good memories hurt."

The darker haired woman moved closer and wrapped an arm around Josslyn's waist. "I'm so sorry, Joss. I wish I could've met Oscar. From everything you've told me, he was special."

The woman in question felt tears sting her eyes and she nodded. "He was. He really was."

* * *

Josslyn linked her arm with Kaitlin and took in a deep breath as she stared up at the house her mother shared with her stepfather. She'd forgotten how intimidating the place could be, especially with the guards Sonny had and the gate in front of it. She knew from talking with Milo who'd been ecstatic to see her that everyone was already here, waiting for them. "You ready?" She asked as she turned her head to Kaitlin.

Kaitlin smiled brilliantly, a flash of gleaming white teeth. "Of course I am, babe."

With that, Josslyn nodded and pushed the front door open.

"Hey Josslyn." Her brother, Michael said as he walked into the foyer, smile on his lips. His partners, Chase and Willow were right behind him, followed closely by Jonah. Michael moved to her and hugged her while Chase and Willow hugged Kaitlin.

"Auntie Josslyn!" Jonah chirped, smile on his lips as he ran to wrap his arms around her waist.

Josslyn laughed and immediately lifted him up. "Wow, you're getting so big!"

Jonah giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Wanna play trucks with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll be up in a few minutes. I just have to say hi to everyone first, okay?" The woman in question told him, putting him down and running a hand through his hair, feeling grateful that the truth about him had come out.

"Okay!" Jonah nodded before hurrying up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked once Jonah was out of earshot, reaching out to rub her arm.

Josslyn swallowed hard and then nodded. "I mean...I'm _trying _to be. Having Kaitlin with me makes it somewhat easier, but I see Oscar everywhere I go. I knew it would be hard to come back here, but there are moments when I feel as if I can't breathe."

Kaitlin moved closer to Josslyn and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

Michael squeezed his sister's arm gently. "I'm sorry, Josslyn."

The blonde looked up to give him a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault. My therapist told me that coming back here would be good for me and I believe her. Besides, Kaitlin and I have some news for everyone, anyway."

Willow gave her a knowing smile as they all headed into the living room. She'd noted the ring on Josslyn's finger and had an idea of what it was about. In the years she and Chase had gotten with Michael, they'd both gotten close with Josslyn and she was like the sister she'd never had. All she truly wanted was for the younger woman to be happy after all she'd been through.

**Next Chapter: Josslyn remembers the night of the nurses' ball.**


End file.
